ShadowClan
ShadowClan will be very active in honor of a former member - Lily. We love you <3. S H A D O W C L A N DEFENSIVE ☆ PROUD ☆ LOYAL — Blackstar of ShadowClan E X O R D I U M Member Count: # Naturess # Natakaye # Lili4324 # VioletDarkBlue Blacklist # Knightwarrior | Past Betrayal # Luvwolfey | Double-clanning # Luvfoxey | Double-clanning C O D E O F C O N D U C T DOUBLE GROUPING Doublegrouping is the act of being in 2+ groups at once without leaving, even with different characters. This is banned in most groups, so we have loyal members. If you are caught doublegrouping, no matter the circumstances, you will be exiled and added to our blacklist and we will warn our allies not to let you in their Clans. VISITING Visiting other groups is fine, as long as you have Valleystar's permission, we are acquainted with the group's leader, and that we have had no previous quarrels with the group or leader. Visiting an enemy group will mean Valleystar assumes you are committing treason, and you will be exiled and added to the blacklist. WARRIOR CODE All ShadowClan warriors must follow the Warrior Code, a set of beliefs crafted by the Clans founders to help us survive. Breaking the warrior code will get you warned, or demoted. JOINING & LEAVING When you join, you will be on a loyalty trial for five days. If you leave within that period, you will be added to the blacklist. If you pass the trial, and leave later on, you have one more chance to rejoin. After you leave the second time, you will be added to the blacklist. Code: Michael in the Bathroom RESPECT Respect is to be earned, not given to. If we have a low opinion of you, make us have a better one. You can earn your clanmates respect by giving us respect to earn your own. The better respected you are, the better chance of a promotion you have. [Real Joining Code: Squip, Not Quick] H I E R A R C H Y 1. Leader x1 The leader is the head of the Clan. Their personality is the same as the Clan's and describes how Clanmates treat others. The leader's word is law, proclaimed by the warrior code, and all the cats in the Clan must obey them. They are responsible for the whole Clan, calling Clan meetings, appointing cats to new ranks, and making tough decisions. These cats receive 9 lives and the suffix '-star' from StarClan during the Leadership Ceremony. 2. Deputy x1 Deputy are second in command in a Clan. A deputy is chosen by a leader to be their successor. Deputies are responsible for organizing daily patrols for the Clan, such as hunting and border patrols. 3. Co-Deputy x1 Co-Deputies are cats who act when the current deputy is not online. They have permission to do a roleplay-calling, organize patrols, and regular deputy jobs. 4. Medicine Cat x2 The medicine cats are cats who treat diseases and injuries, and receive directions and guidance from StarClan. Medicine cats are not allowed to take a mate or have kits, and are expected to stay away from Clan rivalries. 5. Medicine Cat Apprentice x2 A medicine cat in training. Receive full name in a special ceremony at the Moonstone with their designated mentor. 6. Senior Warrior x5 Senior Warriors are warriors who have been promoted for their outstanding job of following the Warrior Code, contributing to the Clan, and overall performance. They have the same responsibilities as regular warriors. 7. Warrior xUnlimited Warriors have been trained in the ways of fighting and hunting this case, swimming, too in addition to the ways of the Warrior Code CODE. They are charged with the responsibility to feed and protect cats who are elderly or unable to spend time out of camp. Warriors are also responsible for mentoring an apprentice. 8. Apprentice xUnlimited Apprentices are warriors in training, and receive warrior names after they take the assessment; an apprentices final test before it is decided if they are ready to become a warrior or not, and if they are not, they will have extra training. 9. Kits x15 When a kit is born, the mother and father name them after their appearance, to honor another cat with the same name, or after animals or natural objects. Kits are promoted to apprentices at 6 moons old to begin warrior training. 10. Queens x15 When a warrior she-cat is expecting kits or has recently given birth to a litter of kits, they become known as a queen and move into the nursery. 5 of 15 queens may be permanent. 11. Elders x20 Elders are to be held with the utmost respect from cats of all Clans. They have served well in the past as apprentices and warriors.During their youth, they took care of the elders of their generation. Now, it is their turn to rest, and the youth of the Clan is to take care of them in honor of all they have done to serve the Clan. C A T S ☆LEADER☆ ☆DEPUTY☆ ☆CO-DEPUTY☆ ☆MEDICINE CAT☆ ☆MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE☆ ☆SENIOR WARRIORS☆ ☆WARRIORS☆ ☆APPRENTICES☆ ☆KITS☆ ☆QUEENS☆ ☆ELDERS☆ C O A L I T A T I O N S ☆ALLIANCES☆ ☆NEUTRAL AGREEMENTS☆ ☆RIVALRIES☆ C O N T A C T F O R M S ☆Joining☆ OC Name Roleplay Example Gender Discord AND TAG Loyalty Oath Joining Code rules. You'll find it hidden somewhere. ☆Alliance/Neutral/Rivalry☆ We only associate with domestic felines. Group Name/Link Leader's Username Realm Leader's Discord Type of Coalitation ☆Visiting☆ OC Name Discord Planning on Joining? Relation to Clan Category:Traditional Clans Category:Neutral-Realmed